Armin Schrader
Armin Schrader (アーミンシュレイダー; Āmin shureidā), also known by the codename Hellgeist (ヘルゲイスト; Herugeisuto) is a chemist, Dark Mage, alchemist, mercenary, drug manufacturer, assassin freelance terrorist and a crime consultant operating within the borders of Ishgar. Armin Schrader is a first-rate chemist who has put his talent and outstanding knowledge in all kinds of criminal activities, as long as they were conspicuously remunerated. In his long career, Armin has collected hundreds of bounties, assassinated thousand of targets, manufactured drug of the highest quality, aided the planning of terrorists attacks which shook entire nations and gained infamy throughout the entire continent and possibly beyond. Armin is one of the most well connected criminal in the whole underworld of Ishgar, having performed tasks and given his professional advice to all the most important and powerful Dark Guild with impeccable competence; by the same token, he is at the very top of the Magic Council blacklist He also got a reputation of lethal and extremely dangerous Magic, having gained perfect control over Airspace, a particularly dangerous branch of Air Magic, notoriously difficult to master, as well as Air Magic, which, in conjunction with his mastery of alchemical Enchantment, he uses to conjure almost all kinds of chemical weapons known to man and then some, having invented many special chemical agents with lethal property. Armin has dedicated himself to master every single aspect of his field of chemical warfare, and its ability to control and manipulate elements is so renowned that he gained the epithet '"Green Alchemist" (緑の錬金術師; Midori no renkinjutsu-shi). Despite such widespread reputation, very few people actually know much of the man himself: Armin always an heavy anti gas equipment which covers his entire body. Very few people in the entire underworld barely manage to known his true. Some speculated that he was an underpaid chemist that turned a drug dealer in a time of desperation, then become a mercenary when his activity caught the attention of some top dogs operating in that zone. Regardless of any of that, Armin has no life outside crime. His only scope in life is making the best use of the talent he has, selling to the highest bidder, consequences and moral scruples be damned. Appearance Personality History Synopsis Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Ways of Combat Physical Abilities Magical Abilities Enchantment Enchantment (付加術; Fukajutsu; lit. "Annexing Technique"): Enchantment, sometimes referred as prototypical alchemy, is a basic of Magic, is known to be a core skill of the arcane arts that's well-known all across the dimensions of Earth Land and Edolas. Enchantment involves its practitioners using their arcane power in order to invoke changes in all forms of particles, manipulating all forms of matter and energy. Enchantment is usually referred as the skills of "bestowing and affixing one's Magic" (自分の魔法お与えと移設; jibun no mahō o atae to isetsu): by exerting their own magical power on a given medium, the user can bend its properties to their own will by affecting its basic particles. There is no given limit to the changes a user can impart on the surrounding, as matter can be manipulated to a subatomic level and even broken down in pure power. The only limitations on what an Enchanter can achieve lie entirely on their power and their ability to understand the particulate structure of the given medium. Despite being the very basis of magic of all the effective magic, or perhaps for this reason, Enchantment itself is rather difficult to master in its pure form, often refined in more "focused" forms of magic which lacks the sheer versatility of their mother magic. Those who delve deeply in to the realm of Enchantment, however, will gain complete control of everything around them, being able to essentially manipulate reality itself as they see fit. Those practitioners who mastered this art are called High Enchanters ( 高位付加術士; Hai Enchantā), and call pull feats of magic of colossal magnitude. Armin's particular branch of Enchantment is sometimes referred as Synthesis Enchantment (養型・魔法転移, Jintēze Enchāntomento; lit. Recreational-Use Magic Transference), or the art of transmuting the elements, and can be considered the Caster Magic equivalent of Alchemy. By controlling the subatomic structure of the environment, Armin can reforge the world in anything he desires; he can impart such transformations either by controlling the motion of valance electrons of the affected objects, bonding compatible elements with chemical reactions, or, on a far more deep level, breaking down the very atoms of the object and recreating of any different element. Such method is among the most fabled uses of enchantment, perhaps the one which all the most ambitious performers of this magic seeks to learn the most, as it allows them to reforge the world into their own idea of perfection; however, it also one of the most notoriously difficult to master, as it requires incredibly precise knowledge of the subatomic structure both of the starting medium and the end result and staggering amounts of magical power to boot. Slim mistakes in the reconstructions of matter can cause chain reactions of great hazard. Having to face is relative lack of magic power, at least to perform Synthesis Enchantment to an higher level, and taking advantage of his great knowledge of chemistry, Armin uses his enchantment to principally create chemical compounds or homogeneous mixtures. By breaking down Earth's atmosphere into his basic compounds, Armin create small reaction on subatomic level which mold the gaseous elements into different substance, either aeriform themselves or, far more less commonly, solid, liquid or colloids. Armin can utilize the air he generate with Airspace as a starting medium; he actually prefers that choice, as it allows him to create ad hoc atmospheres entirely composed of hydrogen, which a simple and more malleable element. Airspace Airspace (空域; Kūiki): Air Magic Air Magic (空気魔法; Kūki Mahō): Equipment Relationships Quotes Trivia * Armin's surname: Schrader, is the same of Gerhard Schrader, a German chemist, who, on his quest to develop powerful insecticide, accidentally created nerve agents such as sarin and tabun. For this reason, he is often referred as the "father of nerve agents". Coincidentally, (perhaps not) he also share the surname with Hank Schrader from Breaking Bad, the brother-in-law of the protagonist, which is the author's favorite TV series. * Armin's look is based on the standard Black Hand troop from Killzone Liberation. Category:Male Category:Dark Mage Category:Mage Category:Characters Category:Scientist